Why Not Me?
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Another song fic dedicated to Rio Hikari! Emiko and Kosuke are finally going out, how will Rio handle this? I bit of continuation of the flashback in Thank you Rio. Teardrops on my Guitar by by Taylor swift, Read and Review Please!


**Author's Note: I have come back with another music fic about Rio, the song is "Teardrops on my guitar" the URL to watch the DN Angel AMV of this song: **** hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or Teardrops on my guitar!**

"Thank you so much Rio! She loved the ribbon and asked I actually got to ask her out for tomorrow!" Kosuke said

"…that's great…" Rio said as she looked at the snowy sky.

"I have to go home, my parents are probably wondering where I am" he said, giving Rio a big hug, then running home, never turning around.

If he did, he would have seen the big blush on her face

He would have seen the tears running down her face.

"Kosuke…why not me?" she said as she slowing walked the other direction

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Rio walked in the house, only to meet with silence as she sat on the couch.

'I should be happy, he has the girl he's always wanted…' she thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling'

She looked over at the picture of her and Kosuke in middle school when they went to skiing field trip. They were both red in the face since they had been running around trying to stay warm. In the picture someone had snuck up on Rio and Kosuke while they were laughing. Kosuke never saw the picture though.

Rio was too afraid that if he saw the picture, he would see the way she looked at him, the look it her eyes he gave Emiko.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

Rio walked around town, trying to clear her mind. She knew everything dear to Hikaris would be destroyed, when she was little she thought since she was a girl, she would have it easy.

Her family hated her guts, the was going to be to have a son in a few years and the one she loved, loved her enemy, Ya, great turn out.

She sat on a park bench, the storm had gotten worse and everyone was inside. She started to the song she had written a few days ago.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Hikari's made art the express their feelings, she was one of a kind. She never painted, drew, just sang. Her crystal clear voice could be heard echoing through the woods. Many said she was blessed with the voice of an angel.

Rio looked at the sky, letting the snow flakes run down her face with the tears.

"_When you truly love someone, you should put their feelings in front of your own" _Rika had told her that when Rio told her about how she was in love with Kosuke but he liked her.

'Love…the most beautiful thing God created. Something that, unless fake, can't be tainted by evil.' When Rio thought of works of ark, only one thing came to her head.

Kosuke

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough   
And he's all that I need to fall into..  


Rio was back in her house when she finished singing. She went to her window seat after she ate and just looked out the window.

Some said love was a game, the more you play, the more you win, others said it's a flower and much be treated as such. Rio was confused

"Kosuke…couldn't see it, couldn't you see how much I loved you…" Rio said as the remnants of her tears and hope disappeared

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Author's Note: I've been feeling very angst and sad this week…I'm sorry…**


End file.
